Related Art
Some of the apparatus of the present invention is in part in the nature of an improvement over that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,251 which issued Oct. 5, 1982 and is entitled "Hand Operated Suction Dredge Head and Hydraulic Submersible Pump Assembly".